Forgetting in the Rain
by FlooWizard05
Summary: Every time he heard the gentle patter of rain against the window sill, he thought of her. No matter where or when, the rain transports him back to the forest when it was just them...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc...

Ch.1

Every time he heard the gentle patter of rain against the window sill, he thought of her. No matter where or when, the rain transports him back to the forest when it was just them. He remembers the feeling of the water against his skin, their skin, almost as if it was washing the pain and war away leaving behind a clean new beginning. He remembers the taste of it as it mixed with her creating something that satisfied his soul. As he sits there in his office at the ministry watching the water make trails down the glass, he wonders if the rain makes her think of a them, when in a moment of desperation and loneliness, they found happiness in each other even if it was only for a brief moment in the midst of a dark war.

Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like this, she was after all his best friend and his best mates girl. He knew he loved her, but convinced himself it was just a sibling love. After thirteen years of friendship and nothing more he shouldn't have feelings for her. He told himself that he was just lonely after Ginny broke things off to go join a professional Quiddich team in America, his heart knew better. He had loved Ginny and he could see himself marrying her, but she wasn't Hermione.

Harry slammed his fist down on his desk. 'that's enough' he told himself. 'Ron is with Hermione and Ron deserves to be happy!' still did she think about him when the clouds darkened and the smell of rain was strong? Did she remember the feel of his lips against hers? The exact moment when everything shifted from friendship to something more?

Harry shook his head and grabbed his coat. All of these memories the rain conjured up made him late for the usual Friday night dinner at the Burrow. He took one last glance at the window, "I'm starting to hate the rain," he thought and then apperated into the night.  
-

Hermione sat at her usual chair at the Burrow watching Molly bustle around the kitchen preparing a meal of pot roast and vegetables.

"Do you need any help ?" she asked.

"Oh no dear! You just sit there and relax, you work far too much as it is!"

Hermione sighed and continued to sip her tea. Her plan had dissolved. She needed something to distract her from the rain, she ALWAYS needed a distraction from the rain. It hurt too much to watch it make odd trails on the window. She thought of him. If she was alone she would close her eyes and listen to it fall from the sky. If she was lucky, she could feel the weight of her clothes as it drenched her from head to toe. The feel of his hands roaming her torso, leaving tiny goosebumps behind. The smell of him mixed with the rain, like a clean snowfall or the smell of new grass.

She had to stop, she couldn't go on like this when she had a perfectly great boyfriend. Harry and her were just platonic friends. She rationalized that she was sometimes just lonley when Ron was away on Auror missions or the fact that Harry was her first. Women never forgot their firsts, right? It was completely normal. Still, something had changed with them on that day. As Hermione sat there awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Weasley clan and Harry; she wondered if the rain plagued his memories as well.

-  
Soon all of the red headed bunch arrived, minus Ginny, who was in America and Charlie who was still training dragons in Romania. Everyone was tucked in nicely around the table happily chattering and in Rons case shoveling food into his mouth.

"Where's Harry? asked Mr. Weasley.

"Dunno lasf tin I saw him, he wash doine faper wok" Ron replied while spooning more mash potatoes in his already full mouth.

Not a second too late did the door swing open revealing a damp looking Harry Potter.

"Sorry I'm late," said Harry while extracting his coat and doing a quick drying spell, "the Auror department seems to believe I do a great job in paper work and loaded it on today."

"Oh you poor dear, just sit down and I'll make you a plate." cooed Mrs. Weasley immediately piling roast and potatos onto a plate.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said as he leaned into kiss her cheek and then proceeded to make his rounds with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, taking care not to linger too long.

After everyone was full, they all moved into the living room for tea and coffee cake.

"So Ron I hear you're going on a mission soon?" asked Mr. Weasley taking a sip of his tea.

"Yea leave for Bulgaria in about a week, apparently there is word on a revolt happening and they need extra eyes about."

"How long will you gone this time Ronnie? Enough time for me to woo Ms. Granger here away from you?" teased George. Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Ha ha fat chance!" he retorted, "Umm I don't know to be honest, depends how this revolution business pans out I suppose! Plus I got Harry here to defend my honor while I'm away!"

"I'm sure Hermione can defend herself from any potential suitors" replied Harry chewing on a bit of cake.

"Well Harry you did defeat Voldemort so you could scare them all away" came a reply from Hermione.

"True, but I definitely wouldn't have made it with out alive without you." Harry looked at her sincerely and the two were lost in a gaze.

"I think you are forgetting who pulled you out of that lake with the sword of Gryffindor!" said Ron making the two break eye contact.

"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot, remind me to name my first born child after you!" chuckled Harry.

"Yes! The name will be Ron if it's a boy, obviously and Ronda for a girl."

"God help those poor children" quipped George getting to his knees.

Everyone chuckled at the thought, except Hermione who was staring intently out the window at the storm.

"You ok Hermione?" asked Ron nudging her shoulder.

"What- oh yes, I'm sorry!" She said blushingly, "I'm just a bit tired is all!"

That answer seemed to satisfy him. The clan continued to discuss the news of the family, odd gossip, and of course quiddich, all while munching on cake and tea. Harry caught Hermione's eye, seeing almost a sad look in them before she blushed again and quickly looked away at the night outside.

Soon George announced he had to be in the joke shop early and everyone followed suit in leaving the cozy home. As they bid farwell to the Weasleys. Ron received a message from the Auror department that they needed him to report.

"Sorry love I've got to go! Harry would you mind?"'And he quickly kissed Hermione goodbye, clapped harry on the back and apperated into the night.

Harry and Hermione took no time in apperating to their flat. The three had rented it out after graduating Hogwarts and starting their jobs at the Ministry. It was small, but gave them just enough space. There was three bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a combined dining and living room. Each putting bits and pieces of themselves throughout the rooms. Hermione obviously having books in neat rows along the walls of the living room. Pictures of family, class mates, and the trio about. Ron's bedroom looking much like his room at the burrow, Quiddich posters and orange chudley cannon memorabilia scattered around his mess. Harry's room wasn't as messy, but he could tidy up. His room was a forest green. Having a shelf of keepsakes above a desk that was stacked high with paper work and old reports, along with a few pictures. Hermiones room was periwinkle blue, but it could scarcely be seen behind stacks upon stacks of books, however everything was very neat and everything had a home, it was very Hermione-like.

Harry fished out his keys to unlock the door when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Harry would you mind if we went for a walk? I just dont feel like going to bed yet."

"Sure," Harry responded as he shoved the keys back into his pocket, ignoring the slight tingle where her hand used to be.

The rain had finally stopped, but left behind puddles begging to be disturbed. The pair set off down the street towards a small park nearby. Neither needing to talk, just walking. They finally arrived to a small pond near the back. The air still smelled like rain and the street lights caught tiny droplets off the trees. Harry glanced at Hermione, her eyes were closed and he could just make out a small smile on her face as she breathed in the damp night air. She looked beautiful.

She smiled at him before looking down at the water, "Is this how you imagined your life Harry?" she asked still not meeting his eyes.

"Well I always thought there would be more girls..." he joked and she smacked him on the arm. "no but I honestly never thought I would make it to this day with voldemort around and all."

She gave him a sympathetic look before returning her attention back to the pond. After a while she broke their silence. "I always thought I would go on to a muggle university and study law or business of some sort. Then I got my Hogwarts letter and everything changed." Harry just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "and I couldn't wait to use a wand for the first time and brew hundreds of potions I read about and become top of my class and never get into any sort of trouble...then I met you two," she smiled, "and we went on to fight things greater than we ever imagined."

"I never would've wanted you to fight in it" said Harry in a small voice.

"Oh Harry, I'm just being silly! I'm sorry! Don't you dare think I regret becoming friends with you! I don't regret anything we did!" she said with sincerity, her eyes begging him to believe her.

Harry nodded and stared at the pond with her. Watching the bugs create tiny ripples on an otherwise clean surface.

Just then it started to rain again, but neither one moving from there spot. Harry contemplated his next move, but dared himself to step closer to her, she looked at him with the same sad eyes she'd been wearing all night, almost like she was keeping in a sad secret she couldn't tell. He could see the small reflection of the light in her eyes, the trails the rain was marking on her face. he saw the gears in her brain moving, contemplating his actions. Just then his heart betrayed him and he gentley caressed the side of her face, causing her to lean ever so slightly into his palm, closing her eyes.

"Any of it?" he whispered, knowing she would understand what he was referring to.

She looked at him straight on and breathed out her answer. If he wasn't so close to her he might have missed it, "nothing."

Slowly he moved his hand to the back of her neck, under her now damp hair and with the slightest tug he pulled her in close. Close enough to feel the heat of her breath on his face and smell her shampoo, he was feeling intoxicated with her and was just about to lean in when she quickly pulled away with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Harry we can't," was all she sobbed as she walked away towards their flat.

He watched her go all the way there before turning his face towards the sky. Now he really did hate the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

AN: I really have no idea what I am doing on this website with the whole uploading thing. This is my first time actually publishing anything I've written on here, so bare with me while I figure this out. Thanks to everyone who is following this story, that's really cool! I've had this story in my head for a while now and I wanted to write about Post-Hogwarts Harry and Hermione. I think they were the underestimated couple that would have been really great together... Well I'm babbling now so please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

The next few weeks seemed to drag on. Harry was grateful that the rain had stopped, but he still could not rid his mind of her. They had successfully avoided each other for a week and it helped that Ron was there so they could switch into their normal roles as best mates, but the tension between them was picking at them.

The next day Ron would be leaving for Bulgaria for god knows how long and it would just be Hermione and him. If he put in extra time at the ministry then maybe that would help the predicament in which they found themselves. Harry had to set boundaries for himself around her so they wouldn't be in danger of slipping. Not that the fact of hurting Ron wasn't enough, but the pull they have towards each other was magnetic. Harry told himself that all he had to do was not look at her for more than a few seconds, avoid any sort of physical contact, and avoid home as much as possible. That was the plan and he was convinced it would erase his feelings for her, unless the weather was bad, then he might be in trouble.

-  
Ron had left yesterday leaving Harry and her alone. What happened in the park should not repeat itself. Hermione needed a solution to all of this. She missed Harry being her best friend, not all this tension surrounding them. Had it always been like this? Of course it had, ever since Ron left the two alone on the Horcrux hunt. They were all each other had and they comforted each other in a dark time. They were each others rock, lights, even hopes. Harry and her shared something so intimate that could never fully go away with them living in such close circumstances.

Hermione loved Ron, she did. But she loved Harry too. She felt like they always had shared a bond and Ron didn't understand. Was that bond love? Had it always existed? Was it there when they searched for the Sorcerers Stone? When they helped Sirius escape the dementors kiss? Practicing for the Triwizard Tournament? Surely Hermione, being the clever witch that she is, would've known that she was in love with Harry James Potter. But she wasn't with Harry, she was with Ron and she needed to accept that. She needed Harry to go back being her best friend, but how?

Hermione thought about it for quite sometime before she came to a resolution. They would just have to hang out or do something as completely platonic friends. Their relationship would be forced to fall back into the way they were before the Horcrux hunt. Their conversation would be limited to work, the Weasleys, and Quiddich. There would be no physical contact and be in a friendly environment. That was it, this had to work and Hermione was determined to fix them. She would ask Harry to accompany her to the book store and out to lunch. The only flaw in which she could see that would foil her plan was if it rained. She needed to consult the weather report before asking Harry.

-  
Harry was sitting in bed reading the Daily Prophet when Hermione burst through the door.

"Harry I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the bookstore and lunch this Friday around noonish?" she stated matter of factly.

Harry looked up bewildered by her business like demeanor. "Ahh-yea- er that sounds great." he replied.

"Well alright then!" She chirped and strode out of his bedroom leaving him perplexed by her sudden change of behavior.

"Maybe this is her way of making things normal again?" He thought. Harry sincerely hoped it would work, for he wanted to stop being haunted by the memory of them and what could've been. He let out a sigh and went back to reading the Quiddich scores, he glanced at fridays weather report, partly sunny, 20% chance of rain...at least he had that going for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda...

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Im nervous about this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading!

Chapter 3

Since Ginny had moved away, Hermiones only other real girl friend was Luna. She had grown to like the witch despite her quirks and odd theories about the Wizarding world. She actually had come to rather enjoy them, instead of scoffing at the outlandish facts and tid bits. Luna always spoke the truth, never was quick to judge, and was a great listener, qualities Hermione admired about her friend.

On this particular day Hermione found herself needing those qualities more than ever. It was the day before Harry and her were supposed to go on a totally platonic friend outing. The only problem was that she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were going to be alone.

Hermione was fidgeting with her tea bag string, when Luna finally looked up from the newest edition of The Quibbler to gaze at her friend.

"Have the fleezys been in your room again Hermione? They tend to make people nervous." She stated.

Hermione looked up, " What- no," She paused, " No I haven't seen any fleezys."

Luna simply smiled and went back to her article.

"Luna can I- can I tell you something I haven't told anyone before? And will you not say anything to anybody?"

"Hermione I promise not to say anything to Ron, besides I would have nargles following me around for months for being a snitch."

Hermione took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears, she did that when she was uncomfortable or nervous, in this case both.

"Well, do you believe a man and a woman can stay friends for a long time without any sort of romantic feelings surfacing?"

Luna narrowed her eyes, but pondered the question for a moment, " That depends on the strength of their friendship and other outside forces."

"Oh well umm," Hermione looked down at her fidgeting hands before proceeding, "What if the pair have always had a strong bond, and been through things most people haven't, and have been there for each other through multiple life and death situations?"

Luna took in the sight of the witch before her, Hermione looked like she was fighting with something beyond her control and comfort zone.

"Hermione I think it's understandable if you and Harry have developed feelings for each other. You two are more compatible and I think you have been friends for such a long time that at some point it was bound to happen, it doesn't surprise me it's happening now."

Hermione nodded before her gaze turned back to her cooling tea. She looked up at Luna almost guilty. "Luna this isn't just a recent shift."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Ron left Harry and I alone on the Horcrux hunt?" Luna nodded so Hermione continued, "We took it pretty hard when he left. I mean we were supposed to find and destroy the Horcruxs together. Ron and I agreed to always stick by Harry no matter the situation! Ron asked me to go with him that night, he made me choose, but I couldn't leave Harry, I promised him! What we were doing was more important than," She paused, "Than relationships. I mean we had to defeat Voldemort together, couldn't Ron understand that !? , Nobody would be safe to do anything with Voldemort still around! So I stayed with Harry and we became each others support system. We clung to each other so we wouldn't feel alone. Luna, Ron abandoned us!" Hermione stopped for a moment as if contemplating whether she should continue, "So one day after a couple of months of being down, Harry and I were getting wood in the forest..."

"We went about our task in silence, it wasn't surprising really, we both hadn't been talking much after Ron left. It was a gloomy day and the air smelled like a storm was approaching. After a while the wind picked up and it started to rain pretty hard. We quickly scooped up the remaining wood we had and were attempting to hurry back to our tent. We were both pretty soaked at this point and then I," Hermione paused for a moment before laughing aloud, " then I slipped and fell. The wood went everywhere! I dunno why but, I just laid down on the ground and let the rain wash over me. The water was washing away the pain, hurt, worry, and desperation out of my body. It was so calming to just lay there in the mud, I felt almost free from every responsibility thrust upon me. Then it hit me, the ridiculousness of it all. Here I was, 17 years old, finding pieces of an evil wizard with my best friend in the woods in the middle of a rain storm. We weren't using any magic even though we were wizards! I just started laughing. It sounded so foreign to me, I almost thought I'd forgotten how but, I couldn't stop. At some point Harry came down to stare at me in my state. Finally, I stopped and stared up at him as he offered me a hand up. I don't know what made me do it but, instead of letting him help me up, I pulled him down to the ground with me. I guess I just wanted him to hear him laugh and feel carefree. Harry has the most wonderful laugh and I just missed my best friend. We both had been brooding over Ron's departure and I just wanted to make Harry happy even if just for a moment. I remember him looking more surprised than angry. Then he turned to me and smeared some mud on my face! I was so taken aback at this un- Harry like action. I went to hit him, but then I saw his face. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and had on the most beautiful smile. We both started laughing and I threw some mud at his chest." Hermione stopped her story to laugh at her memory, "we must have looked mental! Running around in the pouring rain, hiding behind trees, having a mud battle in the middle of the forest. By the end of our little war, Harry ended up pining me to the ground, smashing mud all in my hair." She stuttered a moment then continued, "Th- that's when something changed between us; Like a switch just flipped. I just remember staring at Harry for a long time, thinking how he has always been there, how HE would never leave me in the middle of a war. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was so gentle, but sent my nerve endings on fire. His lips were soft against mine, I couldn't remember how to breath properly. He gently pulled away to look at me, his breath caressing my face and warming the tiny droplets of water that has fallen onto my skin. My brain was telling me to stop, "this is your best friend," but my heart was telling me to jump. For once I listened to my heart. I pulled him to me and just kissed him. Soon we seemed to forget boundaries and started to explore each other. His hands were everywhere at once. My brain shut off and gave into what my body wanted. All I could do was feel. I could feel the rain drops gently falling on our faces. The mud oozing into the fabric of my clothes. The feel of his wet hair tickling my forehead. His glasses slightly pushing into my cheeks as he tugged and pulled on my lips. The warmth his hands would leave as he roamed my body touching everything. Harry felt like a breath of fresh air. He was satisfying a hunger I didn't know I had, I needed more of him. He picked me up and carried me to the tent, our wood and friendship lay forgotten on the ground. We both knew what we were doing, I could see it in his eyes, but we both needed this. We needed to feel wanted, loved, not alone...we needed to forget. That's what we did in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a rain storm, in the middle of a war, we forgot. Harry and I didn't just have sex for the first time, we made love." Hermione's eyes slowly began to fill with water and she looked down at her tea.

Luna reached for her hand to inflict some comfort to the woman in front of her. She never would have guessed Harry and Hermione would've done this. It would be like them to ignore their feelings for each other and jump into the roles everyone expected them to be. Along with the people everyone expected them to be With.

"Luna..." she sobbed, "Everytime it rains I think of him. I remember how his hands made me shiver as they caressed my body. His lips feeling so good against mine. The sounds we made. What he felt like being inside of me. I can remember the feeling of his weight on top of me, his skin rubbing against mine. The way he looked at me after when we laid there listening to the rain. The rain haunts me and I have no idea how to make it stop."

The pair were silent for a moment before Hermione continued looking at Luna desperately, "Is this normal Luna? To remember you first time with someone?"

"Hermione it is normal to remember the first person you lost your virginity with. It's a special moment and link you will always share with that person." Hermione looked relieved before Luna continued, " It's not normal to fear something that will trigger you to those memories, ecspecially when your denying your heart that your in love with that person."

"I can't be in love with Harry!"

"Why Hermione?! What would be so terrible? You've known him since you were 11, you're relationship has been through more things than most married couples, and Harry is more compatible than the current man you are with. It seems only natural for that shift!"

"I can't do that to Ron or Harry." Hermione said, Luna looked at her perplexed so she continued, "Ron has always been jealous of Harry with everything. I'm afraid he will stop being friends with us if Harry and I tried at a relationship. Plus, the Weasleys are practically the only family Harry has and known. I cannot ask him to give that up for me. That would be too selfish."

"Selfish? Hermione how are you selfish? Staying with Ron so he doesn't get hurt, while being in love with Harry. Even though Ron abandoned you in the war?"

"I do love Ron and we forgave him.."

"It sounds to me that Ron needs some growing up to do if you two forgave him so fast, does he even know about what you and Harry did?"

"No!" Hermione looked scared , "and he never will."

"Hermione have you even talked to Harry about this?"

"Only once during the first Victory Ball. That was the only time we were really alone. Ron came back to the tent soon after and then we were too focused on Voldemort to think about it."

"So what happened? Obviously you two are not together?"

"I said basically the same thing I told you. We couldn't do that to the Weasleys and we needed to try with them. He agreed and here we are."

"Hermione..."

"Look Luna, I just need to move on from this. We both do. Harry and I have to learn to appreciate the fact that we lost our virginity together and become best friends again. That's why were having a completely platonic outing on Friday."

Luna looked at her determined friend, "You better hope for one thing."

"What's that?"

"That it doesn't rain."

AN: What did ya think? I really think J.K. Rowling did not let Harry and Hermione explore the closeness of their relationship on the Horcrux Hunt/tent without Ron chapters in the book. I really loved in the movie when they were dancing and when Hermione suggests they just stay there in the forest and grow old. Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe did wonderful job conveying the sense that there could be something more between them. I feel like J.K. Rowling didn't give our favorite couple the chance to test the waters. When your alone with someone for a significant period of time, there are bound to be some feelings mixed into the ones that you already put a label on with that person. Alright sorry for rambling! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc...

AN: Hello all! Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I'm glad to see people like my story! Please ignore the poor grammar, I blame community college (just kidding... kind of). I really like this chapter so please enjoy!

Chapter 4

Friday came faster than Hermione expected. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. She tried to act like the collected rational Hermione that everyone expected her to be. She needed to calm down. This was Harry, her best friend, this was a friendly outing at the one place Harry would find boring. This had to work, she NEEDED it to work.

She continued to pace around her room putting the finishing touches on herself for their day out. She paused to look in the mirror. She was wearing a navy jumper with her favorite pair of jeans along with her beige trench coat to go with it. She only put a bit of blush on as well as some mascara, and her hair was in a half pony. What was she doing? This wasn't a first date! This was... this was a friend date. "Alright, I'm going to go out there the confident Hermione who helped defeat Voldemort and who  
worked her way up to be the youngest law enforcer in the Ministry of Magic!" She looked at the mirror one more time and took a deep breath, before opening the door to reveal a handsome looking Harry waiting and watching tv on the couch. "Oh lord, he looks good." She said to herself.

Harry looked and quickly stood up. "Hey! You look great..." He said awkwardly running a hand threw his hair, "You ah ready to go?"

"Yea umm First i thought we could go have a look at Flourish and Botts, there's a new book I've been dying to get, plus a gift for dad, then I thought we could head over to that new pub Seamus opened up. It's where the old apothecary shop used to be."

"Sounds fantastic, lead the way." He gave her a quick smile before pulling the door open for her.

They ventured out into the street silently making their way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a beautiful October day, Hermione's favorite time of the year. It was just the right temperature out and the sun shown brightly as big puffy clouds roamed the sky. Hermione loved when the leaves began to change from there vivacious green to fiery reds and oranges. When she was younger her mum told her that mother nature was painting the trees, before father winter came to lay down his blankets of snow.

Hermione stole a glance at Harry. His hands were in his pockets and his jaw was set, he was just as nervous as she was. He really did look handsome. He had on a black sweater, black jacket, and a dark pair of jeans. The wind tossing his hair to and fro making it even more messy than it already was, she couldn't help but smile. Harry glanced at her and noticed her expression.

"What?" he inquired.

"You're almost twenty five and your hair is still as messy as it was when we were eleven!"

"Hey it's not as bad! Besides I feel I have a right to such hair, I did vanquish an evil dark wizard, I had no time to tame hair." He jested back.

"Oh excuses, excuses!" She said in a mocking exasperated tone.

That seemed to ease the air between them a little. They kept up a surprising light conversation of work and the latest gossip around the office all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione felt herself become more comfortable around Harry the further they ventured into Diagon Ally. Harry became quite the shopping companion, spending countless time perusing the store, helping her pick out a suitable birthday present for her father as well as lugging around the bags of books she bought.

"Hermione you have not changed, I'm surprised you stopped at fourteen books!"

"Oh believe me there would've been more, I just began to feel sorry for those arms of yours." Hermione said in a mocking tone.

He laughed at her remark. "I hope Seamus isn't the one doing the cooking at this place of his."

"Whys that?" she inquired.

"Well he tends to burn things doesn't he?!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed Harry's arm as he lead them into the pub.

The pub itself was quite impressive. Seamus brought an old Irish feel to it with dark woods and neutral colors. He also incorporated his love for Quiddich, he even had some signed photos from some of their class mates that went on to become professional. There was a corner dedicated to his time at Hogwarts and being involved in Dumbledores army. There were pictures of fallen members who died at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry paused to appreciate everyone of them. Hermione knew he still felt responsible for everyone that died that night, but slowly he was getting better. Hermione spotted a picture of the Golden Trio sitting by the lake. Ron must've been telling a joke because Harry and her were holding their stomachs laughing.

"God we look young," Harry said right next to Hermione causing her to jump slightly.

"It does seem like ages ago doesn't it?" she admired the scene longer.

"Oy! Were you two ever going to tell me you were here?!" said a familiar voice behind them.

They both turned around to hug their friend Seamus. He was now sporting a beard since the last time they saw him.

"Wow Seamus, I'm surprised you havent burnt that sorry patch of hair you've got on your chin." chided Harry.

"Oh piss off Potter!" he joked back, "What brings you and the lovely Miss Granger here this afternoon? I see you've already been to the bookstore, at least I know where I rank! "

"We were just in the neighborhood and I've been dying to try your cooking! " responded a blushing Hermione.

"Ah well go pick a spot and I'll bring you a pint and some menus." he said with a wink.

They chose the booth in the corner next to the Hogwarts pictures. True to his word Seamus came back with menus and two foamy mugs.

"Will Ron be joining you as well?" Seamus asked.

"No actually he's on a mission for a couple of weeks." replied Hermione taking a sip of her beer.

"Ah busy bastard, well you tell him I've got a glass of beer with his name on it when he comes back to town."

"Will do."

"Well I've got to head back to the kitchen, just tell Susie over there what you want and it's on the house!"

"Oh no Seamus we want to pay!"

"Ehhh I won't here of it, now hope you enjoy and ring me when you want to get the ole DA together for a drink! And don't forget to tell Weasley about my offer!"

"We will and thank you Mr. Finnagen." replied Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Seamus!" bid Harry as he shook his hand.

Seamus gave a quick wave before hurrying behind a swinging door that no doubt led to the kitchen. Harry and Hermione gave Susie their order of fish and chips and they found themselves truly alone for the first time all day.

Harry was the first to break the silence, " So have you heard anything from Ron?"

"Only a quick owl to say he is going to be there longer than expected."

"Things were looking a bit nasty down there before he left, most of the revolts have subsided, now it's just a matter of replacing order to their government."

"Do you miss it? Going on missions?"

Harry looked off in the distance for a moment before answering. "I dunno, missions nowadays seem less threatening as they used to. Not that their not as important, but they don't have the same feel. When I first started I was wrangling up stray Death Eaters and I knew what I was doing had a purpose. Now it seems more political than anything."

"I guess that's what we fought for though..."

"Oh yes of course! I'd rather take a revolt than another Voldemort any day!"

"You seem bored though Harry, almost unhappy."

"I guess it's my saving people thing." he smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

"Yes that was always your Achilles heel, but I'm glad you have a saving people thing or else I would've been smashed by a mountain troll."

"Even if I didnt, I would've saved you anyway, I am a Gryffindor after all!"

"So if you could do anything what would you do?"

Harry looked at her and smiled. "You're going to laugh at me."

"Never!"

"Alright, I think I would like to be a teacher." Hermione was slightly surprised at his answer. "I rather enjoyed teaching the DA how to defend themselves against evil wizards."

"Harry you would make a great professor!" said Hermione sincerely.

"I think I would teach the way Lupin taught us, a very hands on approach to the subject. I would give out less homework to everyone but, the Slytherins."

"Ha and you would no doubt referee the Quiddich games and the girls in your class would swoon over you!"

"Ugh that would be horrible!" he grimaced, "So what would you be? Senior law enforcer?"

"No," she took a sip from her mug, "like you I feel it a little less important. Instead of prosecuting Death Eaters, I'm prosecuting people who embezzled from their companies. I think I would either like to own my own bookshop or become a teacher as well."

"You would be like McGonagall and load on the homework!"

"I would not! Just enough to keep them busy." she replied, "I wouldn't favor students and their houses that's for sure!"

"You would too! You would favor the student who raised their hand and answered every question."

"Well someone has to," she sighed and took a long drink leaving Harry to watch her.

"What if we taught together, what would we do?" he asked, a small glint in his eye as he spoke.

"Well we would no doubt have tea every Friday with Hagrid."

"Students would probably come to me to try to convince you to ease up on the work load."

Hermione laughed and continued at their game, " I would watch you referee every quiddich game, knowing you spot the snitch and are dying to go after it."

Harry laughed in his drink, "And meeting you in one of our common rooms to grade papers and gossip over students while sitting by a fire."

"Telling our students stories about our adventures to make the other one look bad."

"And getting drunk every Saturday night at the Three Broomsticks and you making a hang over potion the next morning!"

"I most certainly would not get pissed every Saturday! I would drag you out of there before!" retorted Hermione.

"Ha we would have grand adventures at Hogwarts again!" said Harry looking at her with a gleam in his eye. They continued to stare at each other thinking of the world they created, until their food arrived.

They soon devoured their meal and bid a final farewell to Seamus. Hermione saw Harry slip some money into his pocket before they left.

Hermione hadn't realized how late it actually was when the made their journey back to their flat. The sun cast an orange glow over the city as it sank into the horizon. The air had a slight chill to it, making them pull their jackets tighter around their shoulders.

Hermione was so glad about the day. It felt normal again for the first time in ages. Harry smiled down to her as she slipped her arm inside his and they continued to walk in silence and enjoy each others company.

When they reached the flat, they watched a little bit of television before beginning the task of turning in for the night. Hermione was just about to shut her door when she heard Harry call her name.

"Hermione I just wanted to say I had a lovely time today. It felt ah felt like old times and we should make this a habit, that is if you want to." he said quickly looking down at his feet in the process.

"Harry I had a lovely time as well. We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while and I missed you." she blushed a little at the last bit.

"Well how about next Saturday we go visit Hagrid?"

"I would love too!"

"Good, I'll owl him tomorrow then. Good alright well night Hermione." Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and quickly retreated behind his bedroom door.

"Night Harry," she whispered and followed suit. She settled down in her bed and took a deep breath. "Yes today was a success," she told herself before falling asleep. She was still trying to forget the burn she felt where his lips touched her cheek, yes it was a success.

AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Or a wand... Or a Firebolt...or Ryan Gosling...etc

AN: Hey kids! I'm nervous about this chapter! I could find a good place to cut it without having a lame cliffhanger! There is some smut in this one, I might be complete crap at it though! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Hermione began to get into a routine of sorts. They would walk home from the Ministry together, talking about their day and admiring the city of London, each time exploring a new avenue. Sometimes they would shop or grab a bite to eat, but most of the time they took turns cooking.

Harry felt himself rediscovering the Hermione he once knew. The bossy know-it all girl had turned into a beautiful confident woman.  
He enjoyed spending time with her, even if they were just sitting on the couch reading; Hermione a novel and Harry either the paper or work. They set up a balance with their friendship, but Harry would admit he still found his heart beating faster when she leaned in close or rested her head on his shoulder. He discovered new things about her that enticed him even more. The way her eyes would sparkle at something amusing. Her eyebrows furrowing when she was figuring something out, the way she would bite her lip or put her hair behind her ears when she was nervous. She was adorable, but he stayed committed to keeping their friendship completely platonic.

The air was getting colder and the trees began to shed most of their leaves, leaving behind a blank canvas waiting to be painted white by the snow. The pair was taking their favorite route home, crossing by James park and the Prince Albert Memorial. Hermione was lost in thought all the while marveling at the change in the weather.

"Harry you know what we should do?"

"Hmm?" he muttered, looking at her.

"We should take a drive up to The Lake District! My parents have a cottage there and we could just apparate to their estate and go from there!"

"Yeah I guess that sounds like fun."

"How about Saturday?"

"Hermione the Cannons are playing the Harpies!"

"Oh come on! You're picking Quiddich over spending time with your best friend?!"

"Well ...yeah!" he said sarcastically.

"You are an asshole!" she said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Fine I'll go, as long as I get to drive!" he said excitedly.

Hermione found his enthusiasm for driving amusing. "I guess so, I mean it's out in the country so you can BARLY hit anybody!"

"Hey! That was one time and not my fault!"

"No you're right it was the parked cars fault! It shouldve moved when it saw that the great Harry Potter was driving!"

"For THAT, you are cooking and doing the dishes tonight."

She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and grabbed her hand. They stayed silent for the rest of their walk, each ignoring the electricity they felt between their grasped hands.

Hermione got up early that Saturday. She enjoyed being the first up, it gave her a chance to relax and enjoy some alone time. She worked around the kitchen with sluggish movements, making herself a cup of tea. She still liked to make tea the muggle way. It felt like home to her. She moved to sit in her favorite armchair by the window, wrapped herself in a blanket, and let the hot tea warm her hands through the ceramic mug, watching the frosty morning over London. The sky was pink and orange but matted by the frost. It was going to be a perfect day for being out and about. The Lake District was beautiful this time of year. Hermione used to love going up there with her parents. There was always trails to explore, flowers and leaves to pick, and nature to observe. The wilderness brought a calm to her. It soothed her whenever she was feeling stressed, being in nature was a way to unwind from work or relationships. It made life simple if only for a moment or two.

Hermione looked over at Harry's bedroom. She had thoroughly enjoyed reconnecting with Harry. It was almost like old times again. She enjoyed exploring the city and cooking dinner together, something Ron and her rarely did. Ron wasn't much of a cook and he didn't understand why anyone would want to walk when they could apperate or just floo to where they needed to be.

That's one thing she loved about Harry. He still liked to do things the muggle way. He made tea, cooked, did laundry the muggle way. He said it was just out of habit, but Hermione thought it was because Harry actually had the time to do it. The war made him appreciate things more. The way soap makes a dish clean with suds, the process of boiling water, or how the city looks and changes with every season. Things that normal people found tedious, Harry just appreciated because he was alive.

Hermione sipped the last of her tea still thinking about Harry, the sun began to get brighter, meaning Hermione should start getting ready to go on their little adventure.

Harry awoke to the sound of dishes clanging in the kitchen meaning Hermione was ready to go. Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He put on his glasses and walked out of his room and into the kitchen, revealing a ready Hermione indeed. Harry leaned against the door frame to take in the woman before him. Hermione had her hair characteristically down with a charcoal gray cardigan over a clean white top. She had on a dark pair of jeans that hugged her curves and a light brown pair of ankle boots. She looked stunning.

Hermione turned around and caught him staring, she blushed quickly and handed him a steaming cup.

Harry smiled at her warmly before kissing her on the cheek and mumbled a quiet "morning." He sat down with his cup of tea and glanced at the paper.

"So when are we going then?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Hermione reaching in the fridge for ingredients for their lunch, " As soon as I make our lunch AND as soon as you get ready!"

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to realize you weren't going to get up unless I started making some noise."

"Aha! I knew that was what you were doing! I'm sorry some of us barely get any sleep because our job is more demanding than others!" he jested earning him an eye roll from Hermione. "Fine fine let me just finish my tea and I'll get ready!"

True to his word Harry was ready by the time Hermione had lunch packed. The pair quickly apperated to Hermione's parents estate in the Lake District. It certainly was a beautiful house complete with garden and walking path, Harry had little time to admire the house when he heard Hermione bid a quick hello to her parents and raced off to start the car. The pair revved up the engine on the old black BMW and drove out onto the open road. Hermione made them leave their wands at the house, saying that they were going to enjoy a day without magic for a change.

Harry had no idea where he was going, just listening to where Hermione told him to turn. Harry had to admit it was kind of exciting to just explore a place unfamiliar to him. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was warm and the air was crisp. It was comfortable weather to be wearing a light jacket. The leaves were all sorts of fiery hues, like somebody just threw paint on them making it look line an explosion of color. It was a very peaceful setting. They had the windows down and the radio going to some kind of muggle guitar music. Harry looked over at Hermione who had her eyes closed and hand out the window gliding threw the air. Flashes of sunlight dancing across her face as Her hair getting tussled around in the breeze. Harry noticed she had a small smile on her lips.

They arrived at a small park Hermione knew. It was completely deserted minus a few squirrels and a beautiful view of a lake. They sat on a near by picnic table and just enjoyed the view while munching on their lunches.

"Come along!" said Hermione suddenly getting up and moving toward a giant oak tree nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"It is tradition," explained Hermione, "We have to find the prettiest leaves at every stop."

"Oh I see... and what are we to do with these leaves?"

"Well we put them in a book mum and I created." She said like it was the most obvious answer.

"You're telling me you have been collecting leaves for 24 years?"

"Well obviously not when I was a baby but yes, yes I, WE, have. And after were done we write down important or exciting things about our year. Mum says the leaves change every year and so do our lives, so we mise well document it."

"That is very cute... But what did you do when you were away?" asked Harry looking around the ground.

"Harry we did have owls at our school. I would just collect a few and send them home."

Both of them looking around the tree for some time. Soon they each had a few colorful leaves worth saving. So with prizes in hand they continued their adventure.

"Hermione, have you ever told Ron what you do... with the leaves I mean?"

Hermione looked over and smiled at him, "No Harry I haven't."

The knowledge that he was sharing something with Hermione that nobody else knew about, made him smile and a flutter in his heart. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She didn't make any sign of hesitation and squeezed his hand a little tighter making his stomach contract.  
They remained that way for most of the day. Holding hands while walking through the woods, linking arms while exploring in little towns they saw along the way. It felt natural to touch each other in that manner.

Soon their road trip was beginning to wind down. The sunny sky began to darken and Hermione suggested they head back before night set in.

"Harry we should probably stop for gas in a bit."

"Nah we'll be fine, we didn't even go through half a tank. We'll fill up when we get to that station a couple blocks from your parents house."

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, neither noticing the gray clouds that rolled in threatening precipitation. It came to a surprise to them both when they heard the tiny sound the water was making on the roof.  
Suddenly their comfortable silence turned stuffy. They didn't look at each other and the tension they had weeks prior had returned. All of the time and work spent on recovering their friendship was beginning to wash away with the rain. Harry thought it couldn't get any worse, but he never had good luck when it came the weather.

Just then the heat gage turned high and the car began to sputter.

"Oh lord" groaned Harry,"The car is overheating! I better pull over."

He veered off to the side of the country road. It was on a slight hill that ran into a forest on one side and farming fields on the other.

"I guess I should look at it."

Harry got out in the rain and opened the hood. It was smoking slightly and felt pretty hot against his face. He reached for his wand, but found his pocket empty. Panicking, He went back around to the drivers side to retrieve it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hermione, looking almost irritated.

"My wand have you-" he started before remembering where he left it. "Ugh! Hermione we left them at your parents house! Now I can't fix this bloody vehicle!" He didn't mean to sound angry, but this muggle mobile tended to do that to him, and the fact he willingly left his wand somewhere, which made him unarmed and useless. As well as the fact that he was getting wet.

"Oh I'm sorry that I wanted to spend a day without magic for a change." she retorted coldly, "Besides your out of gas if you havnt noticed!"

Harry looked at the other gage, he felt like an idiot.

"So maybe if you listened to me and stopped for gas when I told you to this wouldn't be an issue!"

Harry slammed the door and walked back to the hood. Why was she being like this? Yes he didn't fill up when she told him too, but she made them leave their wands at her parents house! Whoever heard of wizards willingly leaving it anywhere... For fun!? The rain seemed to put her on edge. At least she was still dry! Harry decided to check the trunk for anything helpful there. He found a half empty gas jug in There to his surprise. He was about to put it in the tank when he heard the car door slam. He looked up to Hermione walking off towards the woods.

"Hey! Hermione where are you going!?" he yelled, but she continued to walk into the woods getting soaked. He set down the jug and ran after her. She stopped by a clearing of trees and had her face towards the sky with her eyes closed.

"Hermione your getting soaked! Get back in the car!"

"No." she said simply, her face slightly contorted.

"Look I'm sorry for not listening to you about filling up, but I found a half jug of-" He started to say but she cut him off.

"Why won't this stop?" She asked.

Harry studied her for a moment, she was clearly upset about something. "Umm well it is rain and-" He tried again but she continued.

"Harry I can't do this anymore! I'm tired of fearing the rain. I'm tired of feeling sad and hurt every time I hear it. I can't keep ignoring it!"

Harry couldn't breathe. He had no idea that it was going to take such a dramatic turn, that she was slowly answering the questions that he had been asking himself for years. All he could do was just watch her and listen intently.

"This was not supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen!" She whispered.

Something about what she had said angered Harry. He took a step towards her, "Why not?"

She looked at him in surprise at his tone. "Harry we shouldn't go into this, im being stupid again...let's just walk back to the car I'm sorry."

"Well your good at walking away." He said his voice trembling a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean than?!"

"You walked away from me at the Victory ball and you walked away in the park." Harry didn't care at his outburst or the hurt expression on her face, he was sick of dancing around this subject, around the tension they had.

"Harry dont start this."

"Why?! Because your afraid of feeling something for me? Of going beyond our friend zone? Am I that bad Hermione?"

"Harry," she began and closed her eyes. "We can't... were not supposed to feel like this."

"Why not?!"

"We were supposed to be with the Weasleys. You and Ginny and Ron and I." She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"To hell with what is supposed to be! There is a lot of things in life that are supposed to be!"

"You would give up the family that treats you like a son to be with me? You would do that to your best friend? Harry he would be devastated!"

Harry stared at her with harsh eyes and started to walk back, then stop and turned around. "Don't you feel anything? Why can't we just talk about this? We've been avoiding this conversation for far too long!"

Hermione threw up her hands exasperated, "What do you want me to tell you?! That I hate the rain because it reminds me of you? That the rain makes me crave your touch?" She was sobbing now, "that I picture what it would be like to be married to you? That i get shivers when i think about your lips? That i... that I pretend it's you I'm making love to instead if my boyfriend?! How I wish it were you touching me, holding me, kissing me, loving me?!"

Harry watched as tears rolled down her face. The rain dropping down on them, the drops making music with the trees that surrounded them. Harry couldn't take it any more, he walked up to her and cupped her face. She simply stared at him, water clinging to her eyes lashes. "Yes," was all he said and he fused his mouth with hers causing her to tremble. It felt like a breath if fresh air. He had been craving her for so long. Their kiss was slow and sweet, almost in a shy cautious manner. Harry slowly pulled away to look at her.

Her eyes boring into him, almost pleading, either to stop or continue he couldn't tell. The rain was mixing in with her tears. She caressed the side of his face, then tugged at him to bring his lips back to her. Hands retraced forgotten paths as their mouths started working furiously against one another. Tongues sliding  
around rediscovering forgotten crevices. Harry didn't want to stop and come up for air, but lightning and thunder broke the spell they found themselves under.

They ran back to the car, Harry quickly finished pouring the rest of the contents into the tank and dived back into the warmth of the car. Hermione didn't make eye contact or say a word to him. Harry just started the car and continued to drive. Harry didn't even want to think about the consequences or reprecautions of that kiss. He just wanted to burn the feeling into his memory, not that it wouldn't haunt him any way. They stayed that way for the duration of their journey, not touching, looking or talking the entire way back to her parents house.

After an false explanation about the car trouble and why they were wet, they said goodbyes to the Grangers with promises about a future dinner, and apparacted back to their flat.

Harry didn't know how to quite handle himself, Hermione had a blank expression on her face. He decided to retreat back to his room the second he opened the door.

He fumbled with the key slightly in the lock. He let her in first and locked the door for the night. He was about to carry out his plan when a force knocked him into the door. It took him a moment to realize it was Hermione who was kissing him with fever. His mind went fuzzy at the feeling of her lips on his. He lost all sense of self control and functionality. He gave himself over to his bodys instincts.

Hermione pressed him against the door, her hands running through his hair and down his chest. They were still damp from their previous encounter on the roadside. Harry needed to feel more of her, he lifted her up and put her on the nearest surface he could find which ended up being the dining room table. She wrapped her legs around him causing him to moan in expectation. She clawed at his jacket and shirt, then started running her hands over his bare back and chest dropping kisses here and there. Harry needed her too much to make this a slow process, they could be gentle later.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, kissing her neck in the process. Kissing her had become intoxicating and he couldn't get drunk enough. He pulled off her shirt, kissing down her body towards his intended destination. She dug her hands in his hair as he slowly stripped off her pants, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. She kneeled in front of him and slowly dragged her hands to his belt, hands mapping out his body. He shivered at her touch and she pushed off his jeans to reveal his growing arousal. She looked at him with confidence as she pushed off his boxers too. Harry distracted her with unclasping her bra and paying attention to her breasts before slipping his hand below her waist band to feel her. She sighed at the sensation and arched into him. He slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of her, Hermione started to moan and move her hips in time with his finger. Soon he felt her walls clench around his digits. Hermione threw her head back and yelled his name, hands grasping hard onto his shoulders. She slowly came down from her orgasm, then Harry couldn't take it anymore, he latched his lips onto hers and pushed her down the bed and under the covers. He looked at her and started to kiss every inch of her face. Soon caresses started to get frantic and bodies began acting on their own accords. They watched each others Harry entered her. Hermione trembled at the feeling and moaned loudly against his lips. Soon both began a rhythmic dance with the rain. Heartbeats matched the gentle tapping of the windowsill, moans and sighs mixed with the melody of the thunder, and nerves were shooting everywhere like lightning. This time they weren't making love to soothe pain, or to forget the darkness, they were making love to remember.

AN: Hopefully that wasn't a horrible read! Thanks! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not anything Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda...

AN: This chapter is pretty short! Sorry! I think I'm going through a bit of writers block! Hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews! I love reading them!

Chapter 6

Hermione could count on one hand the number of times her brain seemed to shut off and her heart/body took control, most of the times with Harry. Laying in bed with him that morning was one example. At that moment she was at peace. She had never loved anyone more in a moment than she felt right then lying in bed next to a sleeping Harry.  
Last night was beautiful. She felt like a weight was lifted off her chest and her heart was free. However, The more she thought about it, the more her mind took control of the situation. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was worried. What were they going to do now? Could they ignore their feelings again for a second time? Would this be a reoccurring theme that would happen in another seven years? How the hell were they going to be friends again after this? Did she want to just be friends? What about Ron?...Ron. How were they going to tell him? Would they even tell him? They couldn't. What about the rest of the Weasleys? While Hermione was still contemplating all of these questions, she hadn't noticed Harry had woke up.

She felt him caress the side of her face and looked over to see him smiling at her. Hermione felt all her worries disappear when he smiled at her like that. He leaned over and kissed her lazily on the mouth. The kiss made her toes curl and a fire reigniting inside of her.

"Good morning," he whispered close to her face.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"I could hear you thinking in my sleep and I thought I'd interrupt you."

She blushed and leaned into kiss him again. "Am I that predictable?"

"You have your moments of spontaneity." He smiled slyly making her turn a darker shade of red.

"Harry we-" she started off but was silenced by a quick kiss.

"Please don't, not yet... I've waited for this morning for far too long to have it over already."

Hermione looked at Harry. He looked desperately into her eyes. The truth was she didn't want to deal with reality or any of her questions yet. She just wanted to be with Harry, to let her heart take over control of her again.

"Well Mr. Potter I do believe I have to convince you about my spontaneity and I see now is a perfect opportunity to do so." She said rolling on top of him and kissing down his jaw line.

"Plus a very bright witch told me practice makes perfect!" He said moving his hands south along her body.

"She must be very smart." She mumbled into his neck.

"And beautiful," He added with his eyes close enjoying the sensation of a Hermione naked on top of him.

"Is that all?" she asked slowly making her way downward.

"I think she needs to show me more qualities and I can assess and add them to the already growing list."

"That can be arranged." She smiled slyly kissing every inch of him, making him gasp slightly at her touch.

The pair spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon discovering all the qualities Hermione possessed. Needless to say Harry formed a very long list.

For the remainder of the weekend, both Hermione and him remained in his bedroom, much to his happiness. She was so beautiful that he just spent time staring at her and watching her. She was sexy in everything she did, whether it was making tea or reading the paper in one of his shirts. He could hardly keep his hands off of her, knowing what he could make her do was arousing. Hermione hardly seemed to protest his advances, almost doing things purposefully to get him to react. Neither of them spoke for the remainder of the weekend about the Weasleys or Ron. Monday came to quickly in Harry's opinion and the pair both descended from the cloud they seemed to be on and back to reality.

As Harry sat in his office, he looked at a recent photo of the Trio at the annual Ministry Christmas party. All happy and smiling with Ron in the middle. Harry's stomach turned into a knot. What had he/they done? The thing that Ron had always feared had happened, well more than one time now. Harry and Hermione betrayed his trust and friendship. The very thing Ron left them for in the forest, only this time Hermione wasn't single. Harry just slept with his best mates girl. What were they going to do? They couldn't tell Ron. Hermione was right, he would be devastated. Probably never talk to Harry again. But making love with Hermione was not a mistake, his heart was not letting him admit that. He loved her and he didn't regret what they did.

Harry put his head in his hands, they needed to discuss this when they got home, there's bound to be some solution.

Harry and Hermione walked home as usual from the Ministry taking a longer route, walking hand in hand through the streets of London, pausing every once in a while to steal a kiss or two. Both perfectly content and ready to spend the rest of their evening together, in bed or not. However both received a surprise when they got home. Ron was sitting in the living room awaiting their arrival.

"Ron!" said Hermione shocked.

"Hello love!" He said bounding off the couch sweeping her into his arms and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Harry looked away uncomfortably, he wanted to hit Ron for a moment for touching her. Hermione was stiff at first, but relaxed a little after he let go and moved to give Harry a hug.

Harry was slightly stunned for a moment before returning the hug. Harry automatically felt his insides churn and the guilt set inside of him. He glanced at Hermione whose eyes were darting everywhere around the room BUT him.

Ron stood back and grinned at the pair of them. "Let's go out to eat to celebrate my early return! Have you tried Seamus's new place?! Or some Mexican food!"

"Mexican," says Hermione in a small voice.

"Sounds good to me! I'll buy!" said Ron walking out of the apartment door leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry stared at Hermione until she finally looked at him. Harry could see the emotion in her expression and tears forming in her eyes. He tried to say something, but was at a loss of words. Hermione set off after Ron out the door, but not before briefly touching his arm, causing him a jolt of pain. He sighed and turned around to follow his flat mates, not noticing the dark gray clouds forming in the sky out the window.

AN: I don't know if i like how i ended this chapter... thoughts? Thank you for reading! Review please!


	7. Author Note

**Hey wonderful readers!**

**I am terribly sorry I have not updated in a very long time! I've been super busy, but have been slowly writing! Although I'm having a bit of writers block... I need inspiration. Any help/advice? Again I'm sorry and I will try to update soon!**


End file.
